


King Eternal

by Bulma



Series: Eternal Monarch [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crying, Crying During Sex, Fluff, High King Jaehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Rituals-nothing graphic, Royal Doctor Donghyuck, Smut, Soft sex, Tension, happy/ambigous ending, religious aspects, unrequited love - well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: High King Jaehyun had always been in love with Donghyuck, his cousin’s beloved. Not once did he ever try to get in between their love for it was beautiful, a tale written in the stars. Fate had other plans, though, as during the much-anticipated mate selection ceremony, he was matched with Donghyuck, who unfortunately had his heart set elsewhere.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Eternal Monarch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027185
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	King Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another Jaehyuck Hogwarts fic which I’m supposed to update but this cliché idea just sprung up and I just had to write it before I forgot. I’m going to update the Hogwarts fic by Sunday, i hope, so don’t worry.  
> Ps** I know I’ve been writing a lot of Jaehyuck, but they’re my new drug lately I’ll stop sometime soon, just don’t report to NCT lol.

Donghyuck looked so beautiful like this, watching the setting sun, beautiful, delicate healer hands resting on the balcony rails. Jaehyun’s heart broke into a million pieces as he stood beside the younger who had tears cascading down his smooth cheeks. This was once the latter’s favourite time of day as he watched the sun set with a smile to rival the big star’s.

“Tell me, what can I do? I’ll do anything to fix this, I promise.” The king’s voice shook with determination and sorrow. “I’ll do anything.”

Donghyuck sniffed, still not attempting to wipe his tears and still facing the sun. He shook his head. “There’s nothing you can do. No one has have ever gone against the Creator, we should respect His decisions.”

“Not if they make you like this.” Growing up, Jaehyun had been taught to respect the Creator, to honor Him and give thanks. He had always done that but he was willing to break the rules for Donghyuck, for him to smile again, for Mark to smile again.

“Can I hug you?” he asked after a moment of hesitation. Donghyuck looked at him in confusion. They had always hugged without any need for permission, after all, he was like an older brother to the younger.

The healer sniffed again but nodded. As soon as he wrapped his arms around the other, his shoulders started shaking, sniffles turning into full on sobs. Jaehyun’s heart broke with each sob that was released.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He could only whisper, gently stroking Donghyuck’s hair.

He heard loud footsteps rushing towards them and he didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Without a word exchanged between them, the king handed over the crying beauty to his love. It hurt, more than a sword but anything to make Donghyuck happy.

*

The royals were believed to be direct servants of the Creator, sent to protect humankind, angels in human form. Because of that, when they passed on, their souls travelled to the Valley of the Kings, a place in heaven. Of course, they could still interact with the souls of the non-royals.

Royalty, in this case, Jaehyun also had to partake in a selection ceremony where the Creator would choose a mate for him, one he would spend the rest of his life with. That night, the Creator Himself would come down and temporarily possess the body of a soothsayer then proceed to select a perfect match. No one dared question the decisions for they always bore good results in the end, for the kingdom and for the couple, the Creator knew best, after all.

*

“Hyung, it’s going to be fine; don’t you worry.” Donghyuck had soothed the king, hugging his broad back as much as he could. Jaehyun turned, looking into the excited eyes of the younger. “Why do I think you’re more excited than me.” he joked, trying to make the lump in his throat disappear. Donghyuck smiled wider.

“Because I am, you’re gonna find your destined mate and get married. I have a feeling your life is going to truly begin tonight.” The healer looked so positive, so optimistic that he had to laugh. He ruffled the shorter boy’s fluffy hair. “You think so?”

Donghyuck hugged him again, tighter this time. “I know so.”

They stood at the highest balcony of the castle, which overlooked the city. The rest of the citizens stood below, murmuring to themselves. Everyone could feel the electric energy in the air. Kings and noblemen from other kingdoms had come to witness this event, they also stood on the balcony.

After greeting King Jeno and his spouse, King Jaemin, who was carrying, Jaehyun made his way to Renjun, the soothsayer who was going to lead the ceremony. Mark came to them and looked at his jittery cousin in concern.

“Everything will turn out fine, hyung, no need to worry.”

“I hope so.” The king murmured. A more sombre look overtook Mark’s face. “They’re proud of you and they’re here, in spirit.” Jaehyun nodded, trying to fight back his tears. He really wished his parents, aunt and uncle were here but like Mark had pointed out, they were here in spirit.

“Thank you, Mark.” His voice thick with emotion. The young prince lay a hand on his shoulder quietly. Renjun shook his head fondly. “Ok, I think we’re ready to begin.” Jaehyun nodded, taking his place on the raised platform. From the corner of his eye he could see a jittery Donghyuck. This was the night he vowed to let go of his feelings for the younger – he also vowed to treat his new mate with love and care.

Renjun raised his voice, immediately grasping everyone’s attention. The ceremony began.

Some minutes after the ceremony started, Renjun, joined by other soothsayers from the other kingdoms started chanting a prayer. The result was almost immediate, instead of a mighty gust of wind, Jaehyun and the rest felt a calm breeze, soothing them, making them feel safe and loved. Renjun’s eyes started glowing and they could all tell it wasn’t the soothsayer they were looking at. Everyone bowed down.

“Jaehyun, my child, come here.” The Creator said gently. Jaehyun raised his head and after a reassuring nod from the Creator, he walked to Him, as calmly as he could, taking the hand that was offered to him.

“Your parents asked me to pass on their greetings, they love you.” His gaze passed from the king’s to Mark, who’s tears started falling.The Creator fixed his gaze on the Jaehyun again.

“You heart aches, my child, it is broken but not beyond repair. From now on, I will mend it so that it will never break. When I made you, I knew I had to make another one for you, in fact you were made for each other, there is no one else for the both of you, except each other. Together, you shall maintain the glory of these lands. You will bring happiness to each other and to the kingdom. You will balance each other out, for you are one even before both of you were born.”

The Creator was silent. “Donghyuck, my child, come to me.” He held out His other hand. A strange stillness overtook the whole area. Everyone and their mothers knew of the love between prince Mark and Donghyuck, adopted son of the recently retired army general. Everyone yearned for it. The people used to say it was a love blessed by the Creator Himself.

“Dear heart, come to me.” the Creator repeated, just as gently, to Donghyuck who was still bowing his head, refusing to look up. Jaemin, who was kneeling beside him softly patted his shoulder. Jaehyun was in a state of shock. It couldn’t be! Maybe he was being called for something else, yes that had to be it.

The healer slowly walked to the Creator, lips trembling. The deity helped him the rest of the way. As soon as they got closer to the High King, identical tattoos etched themselves on their wrists. It wasn’t painful but Jaehyun watched the younger’s face contort in horror as the beautiful mixture of small roses and sunflowers etched themselves on their wrists.

The Creator smiled again. “Now you’re bonded in the eyes of heaven and earth. You were truly made for each other.” The younger pressed his hand to his mouth, blocking a sob from escaping while Jaehyun watched with the utmost sadness. The deity had said his heart would mend but instead he could hear it crushing, it was clear Donghyuck didn’t want him, had never wanted him in fact.

The audience was quiet until they broke into tentative applause which later turned loud and confident. Jaehyun avoided Mark’s eyes and watched Renjun’s eyes return to normal. The soothsayer took in the matching marks on their wrists but didn’t even look surprised at all. He just nodded reassuringly to them and proceeded to end the ceremony.

*

“I wanna be like Jaehyun-hyung, he’s so cool.” A ten-year-old Mark confidently told his mother and aunt as they watched a thirteen year old Jaehyun sword fighting with Johnny, his best friend. The women laughed and the future king, though he was some meters away, clearly heard and grinned at this. The younger was like a little brother to him and he swore to be there for him always.

That promise still stood years later as they watched their parents’ coffins being lowered to the ground.

*

“Hyung are you even listening to me? you’re the one who said you wanted to learn about roots yet you keep smiling like a clown.” A sixteen-year-old Donghyuck said in exasperation. Jaehyun only smiled wider, choosing not to answer. The younger boy huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face and nineteen-year-old Jaehyun had to hold himself back from brushing it off himself.

“You’ve been acting strange, hyung. Are you sick? I can cancel my date and take care of you.” he pressed a hand on the prince’s forehead which heated up at the touch.

“No no, I’m fine.” it was tempting but he couldn’t do this to him, to them. Donghyuck wasn’t at all convinced.

“Your forehead is hot. Let me get you a cold towel, just wait here – wait, are you laughing at me? this isn’t funny!”

“You’ll be a good mother.” He said jokingly but deep down he meant it. _I wish you could be the bearer of mine_ , he wished to say out loud.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!”

“OW, sorry!”

*

Swords clashed with force under the sweltering heat but the high king and the army commander continued their duel.

“You’re being too rough today.” Johnny grunted out, blocking another hit from his best friend.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun replied, suddenly dropping his sword and heading over to the bench. He wiped his sweaty face and upper bare upper body with a towel. A cool flask of water was pressed on his temple and he saw Johnny moving to sit beside him, he took the flask, murmuring his thanks.

“For someone who’s marrying the love of his life in a week’s time, you look gloomy.” The army commander trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jaehyun sighed, looking down.

“Am I a good king? How can I be when I’m robbing my cousin and Haechan of their happiness? He couldn’t even look at his wrist without an ounce of shame. Johnny was silent for a moment.

“You are a good king. You always will be.” Was the simple answer.

*

“It all makes sense now.” Mark blurted from nowhere, sharply drawing Jaehyun from his thoughts. the prince had walked in his office the next day, while he was making miltary tactics in case of war. Mark had watched him silently for long minutes before he had suddenly spoken.

The king only raised a brow in question. “Both Donghyuck and I were ready to take our relationship to the next level but something always stopped me from going further. Now I know why. I was touching what wasn’t mine, he was never meant for me. I’m so sorry hyung.” Mark bowed his head down, hurrying to wipe his tears. Jaehyun didn’t hesitated to stand up and hug the younger tightly, finally succumbing to his tears.

“No, don’t say that. I’m the one who’s supposed to be sorry.” Mark only hugged him tighter. “I know what you’re planning to do. Don’t do this, don’t interfere with the Creator’s plans, everything He does is for the good, ok?”

Jaehyun had no choice but to accept reality, there was nothing he could do about this.

*

The wedding fell on a warm summer day, clearly blessed by the Creator. The high king peeped through the slightly open door of his spouse to be’s dressing room. All his life he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Ten, the royal stylist, had truly outdone himself for Donghyuck looked nothing short of an angel.

He watched as Renjun approached the stoic looking male who was staring blankly at the mirror.

“Now is the time for acceptance Donghyuck. Enjoy this day for there might be a day you will get to regret not doing so.” Donghyuck sighed and nodded shakily. “I-I’ll try to.” Renjun turned to look at Jaehyun, face unreadable. He breathed out and finally left, ready to get scolded by a worrying Johnny.

*

The wedding had gone on without a hitch. Everyone except the affected parties were in high spirits, in fact, they could still hear music from his – their room.

The newly wedded couple sat by the bed, not a word exchanged between them. Jaehyun found himself wishing for crumbs, now he missed those moments where he was treated like a brother, at least there was no tension then. He gathered his courage and turned to the shaking male.

“We are not going to consummate our marriage, especially if you don’t want this. There is no hurry in producing an heir.”

Donghyuck only nodded, then stood up, to change, he assumed. He came back a few minutes later, with his favourite sleepwear, the long cotton shirt he had bought him during one of his visits to King Jeno’s kingdom. He felt some warmth tug in his chest for the first time in weeks.

“Which side of the bed do you prefer?” His husband asked quietly.

“I don’t have a preference.” The younger nodded, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He got in the blankets and muttered a goodnight. The king replied and went to change. He usually preferred sleeping shirtless but he knew the shorter male would freak out.

He stepped back into the room and was hit with the bittersweet sight of his husband sleeping, blankets surrounding him protectively. He must be tired from all the crying, he thought.

Instead of joining his spouse, he headed to Johnny’s room, he didn’t feel welcome here.

*

For the next seven days, they rarely saw each other, Jaehyun made sure to drown himself in work and training. He was sure Donghyuck was doing the same as he had been going on more herb hunting expeditions than usual, dragging his mentor, Kun, with him. He still slept in his best friend’s room and ate alone.

He was shocked on the eight day when Donghyuck burst into his office, the door closing with a loud bang. “Where are you sleeping?” Jaehyun couldn’t even read his face and tone.

“Um, with Johnny. I just wanted to give you some space.” He said, voice small. The healer shook his head.

“Well, I can’t deprive you of your bed. Dinner is ready by the way.” That was a silent invitation, he fought a smile then stood up to follow his husband.

Later that night, they lay on the big bed, a large space between them, neither dared to close it.

“Goodnight, hyung.” Donghyuck whispered, switching off the lamp. “Goodnight.” He replied. Their backs were to each other. Was that progress?

*

They had established a routine and slowly, they started speaking to each other, it was getting easier to ignore the elephant in the room. Donghyuck had one day cleared the kitchens and cooked for him, something he had only done for Mark. They had had lunch by the gardens, trying (and failing) not to look at each other’s tattoos. The younger would literally drag him to bed after he drowned himself in too much work. The king was back to spoiling the younger with gifts, it didn’t change anything but it created a false sense of normalcy between them. Jaehyun’s heart would go back to square one as he watched Donghyuck look at Mark with raw longing in his eyes. It would take the healer (and him too) longer to relax after that.

*

“Don’t you think we should just get over with it?” Donghyuck had asked one night, after they were done preparing for sleep. Jaehyun looked at him in confusion.

“The consummation.” He said simply, expression blank. The older slowly nodded. He didn’t want it to be something that is done for the sake of it, he wanted both of them to enjoy it.

“It doesn’t matter, like I told you before, there is no rush in producing heirs.” Donghyuck sighed.

“I understand that, but Renjun has been asking me about this. He said it’s something that should be done. One round only, I hope, then we’re done, right.”

Jaehyun was torn. “I don’t want to seem like I’m raping you, it’s clear you’re not going to enjoy it.” it hurt him to say that but regardless of the situation, he was going to treat him tenderly.

Donghyuck scoffed. “I don’t necessarily have to enjoy it. Can we just get over with this, please?” He looked sure, prepared even. Jaehyun gulped, moving closer to the healer. This was it, though this isn’t what he initially dreamt of, he had to accept the little he got, right?

He slowly moved closer to the other who flinched. “Go on.” He encouraged shakily. With equally shaky hands, Jaehyun moved to take of the long sleepshirt, fingers grazing teasingly along the hemline. He felt a delicate hand hold his wrist as if to stop him. “What if – what if we kiss, you know, to lighten the atmosphere?” he looked down shyly and Jaehyun almost cooed.

He nodded, and held the small face between his large calloused fighter hands. “Are you sure?”

Donghyuck hummed in agreement before leaning in closer. Their lips were so close and Jaehyun chose to finally eliminate the distance when the younger pushed him away. The king sat back on the bed, resigned.

“I’m sorry.” The healer squeaked. “Can – can we do it with the lights off?” out of shyness or out of disgust, the taller didn’t want to ask. He just nodded and complied to the request.

There was no difference as the moon cast its own beautiful glow in the room, creating a more romantic atmosphere. Donghyuck looked panicked but didn’t comment. Instead, he crawled over to the king, straddling his lap with a bout of confidence he didn’t know he had.

Despite his shock, Jaehyun instinctively held the healer’s waist, marvelling how small it was. Their faces were close again and it was Donghyuck who finally closed the distance between them. The first touch of their lips felt like heaven, at least to him. He shyly moved his lips against the other’s and he could feel him supress a shudder.

He continued kissing the younger who finally started moving his own lips. His tiny hands moved from his sides to the older’s neck. Jaehyun held on tighter to his waist as he deepened the kiss. he tentatively licked the seam of Donghyuck’s lips and was shocked when his tongue was welcomed.

The first touch of their tongues elicited a loud moan from the younger who immediately pulled away. He pressed a hand on his mouth, trying to hold in tears. Jaehyun knew what was happening. The younger enjoyed the kiss but felt guilty about it for he saw it as cheating on Mark.

The healer cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, can we continue, please.” He begged as he saw the unsure expression on the king’s face. Slowly but surely, they picked up where they left of, starting with small pecks and finally making out. Their hands were all over each other, just getting lost in their own fragile world. Donghyuck pulled away. “I’m ready,” he was pawing at Jaehyun’s sleepshirt. After making sure the younger was truly sure, he slowly removed the long shirt, gauging his expressions, he couldn’t read anything since the younger was trying so hard to control his reactions. He was met with smooth golden skin which he ached to kiss and worship all night long. The younger wasn't wearing any underwear. He was shaken from his trance when he felt fingers playing with his shirt strings.

He slowly removed his shirt, revealing his naked torso. He tried looking away from the younger, afraid of seeing the current expression on his face. He thought he saw a flicker of desire when he caved and looked in his direction – it couldn’t be. He gently lay Donghyuck on his back, peppering his breathtaking body with tiny little kisses which then grew into open mouthed ones.

He could hear sniffling sounds as he kissed his way down to the navel, revealing a fully hard cock. He looked up only to see the younger staring into space, clearly trying to supress his pleasure.

“Just, just pretend I’m Mark if you want. You can call me by his name if that makes you feel better.” He was digging his own grave, he knew, but he had no other choice.

Donghyuck didn’t reply so he took it as cue to take him in his mouth. The younger released another loud moan. Jaehyun didn’t want to lie, but the sounds almost made him lose control. He remembered the other’s words about getting it over with and he decided to leave out the foreplay

“The next part is going to feel uncomfortable, just bear with me.” he dug into his drawer for a bottle of oil and drizzled some on his fingers. He carefully inserted one and he heard the healer suck in a breath.

“Hyung, please kiss me.” he pleaded and who was Jaehyun to deny him? Their tongues met instantly as he drove in a finger into the tight hole. He felt gentle hands run through his hair as they drowned themselves into the searing kiss.

“M-more.” Donghyuck momentarily broke the kiss to moan out. A second finger was added and the younger brought him back for another deep kiss. Jaehyun could feel him loosening up and he added a third one, thrusting the fingers the same time he thrust in his tongue inside the warm mouth.

Donghyuck suddenly let out a very loud scream. “What was that?” the king had finally found his spot.

Jaehyun had to smirk. “It’s your pleasure spot, love.” He hit it again, resulting in more screams.

“That’s enough, just put it in. I drank the contraceptive potions earlier.”

The older male nodded, finally stripping all the way then rubbing his erection with the oil. He slowly inched inside, making sure not to hurt his husband.

“Why is it painful?” he clearly was in pain and it hurt him seeing his husband like this. Donghyuck made grabby hands. “Kiss me again – no don’t pull out.”

The younger may not verbalise it but Jaehyun could tell he really loved kissing him. he did too so he leaned in to kiss him deeply. There was nothing innocent about this kiss at all. Once he was sure the other was distracted enough, he started gently pushing in until he was all the way inside. Donghyuck pulled away from the kiss, biting the older's already bottom lip in the process. “Move, please.”

He set a gentle pace, making sure not to hurt the younger. Everything about Donghyuck was killing him, he already looked ruined and his tight hole was sucking him in which almost mad him come.

“Faster, hyung, I can take it.” the younger moaned out. Jaehyun angled his hips, moving deeper in the warm tight heat. He felt soft hands running down his back then resting on his shoulders. It took no time for him to find his pleasure spot which elicited louder screams from his husband. They found their rhythm, thrusts meeting perfectly and seamlessly. Both were now moaning wantonly, without a care of the world outside.

Donghyuck surprised him by holding his face and whispering. “You’re so ethereal, my king," sweet little face in wonder. Jaehyun couldn’t control himself and kissed him again.

“I should be the one saying that, angel.” He whispered back, wiping the tears which were flowing freely again. Donghyuck tried looking aside but the king wouldn’t allow it.

They continued moving against each other, succumbing to the mind-blowing pleasure.

“Jaehyun, right there!” Donghyuck was finally getting shameless as he drew closer to his climax, chanting the older’s name like a prayer. It felt so good, but Jaehyun couldn’t help but want more. Was he being greedy? His thoughts were cut off when he felt Donghyuck clenching around him, finally orgasming, shamelessly screaming his name.

His blissed-out face made him lose control so much he ended up following right after. It took a while for them to calm down and when they finally did, they couldn’t stop looking at each other.

The younger cupped his sweaty face in his shaking hands, at least this time it was out of pleasure. He planted a long kiss to the king's forehead. They looked at each other again, emotions too strong to put into words. It was very clear something had shifted between them.

“Jaehyun.”

“Yes, my angel.”

“Love me through the night, please?”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the main reason Hyuck's crying during sex is because he's enjoying Jaehyun's touch a little too much and he feels guilty cause he vowed to love Mark for the rest of his life, something he might be rethinking by the end of his long intimate night with Jaehyun.  
> I’m thinking of making this a series but I have WIP stories which I’m still struggling to finish so I don’t know.  
> Hope you liked this. Stay safe and continue streaming from home and make a wish


End file.
